


Argument

by Kalzul



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Aftermath, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crying, Insecurity, M/M, Making Up, Panic Attack, Self-Doubt, Unintentional Muteness, Vent-fic, it's sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalzul/pseuds/Kalzul
Summary: Sometimes you just argue for the sake of shouting. When the person you're shouting with also needs to shout, things get a little more heated then prefered.





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Virgil for using you as my vent-bot.
> 
> Pairing: Background Logicality : Boyfriends.

"What is your  _point_ , Virgil?! What are you  _trying_  to  _prove_?!" Logan shouted, adjusting himself from laying on his stomach to sit and face his body towards Virgil, who was standing halfway across the room, "my  _point_  is-" "WHAT?! What is your point that could  _possibly_  be so important to keep this argument going for," he glanced briefly at the clock on the wall, "15 minutes?!" Virgil scoffed, shouting back, "Oh fucking  _right_ , it's been 5 minutes, MAX!" Logan's eyes were angry, very angry.

Pointing an accusatory finger at Logan, Virgil continued shouting, "my  _point_  is that I haven't-" "You're  _wasting my time_! Tell me your point, the one that is trying to prove me wrong when you KNOW I'm right!" Virgil fumed, sharply inhaling, "I would tell you my fucking point if you stopped  _interrupting me_! Like you've been doing  _this whole time_!" Logan glared back at him, "go ahead! Tell me then, Virgil!" He shifted his feet, his body practically shaking with rage, "my point is that YOU are trying to tell me to not stand in front of your stuff but ALSO not to talk across from someone but in order to stand-" his voice cut off as stray tears trailed down his cheeks.

"Stand AWAY from your  _thing_  I have to stand over HERE," he pointed angrily in front of himself, "thus interrupting Patton as he lies down there!" He pointed to the other part of the sofa that Logan wasn't occupying, usually where Patton would lay down, head next to Logan's when they were having their daily movie night. "Where's your damn  _"social etiquette"_  now?!" Logan looked at him with an expression of pure ire, taking a baffled deep breath and gesturing his hands around before maintaining eye-contact again. 

He pointed angrily at Virgil, "you can stand over  _here_ , Virgil!" Virgil's face moulded into confused anger, "that IS what I do!" "Then  _why_ are you still arguing with me?!" Virgil pointed back at Logan, not really knowing what to do with his left hand as his right hand wiped stray tears from his cheeks, "because you are ACCUSING me of never doing that! You said I ALWAYS stand in your way when I do not!" Logan's face mirrored Virgil's previous angry confusion, "I never said that!" "YOU DID!"

Logan clenched and unclenched his fists before continuing, "I did  _not!_ I said that 'you've been standing in front a lot as of late' but I never said you never stand out of the way!" Well, Virgil thought he had, so... "Stop trying to prove me  _wrong_  when I know I am  _right_!" " **It's called miscommunication**!" Virgil shouted as loud as he could, drinking in Logan's enraged expression as he returned to his laying down position with his book, "you're smart, you know the meaning of that word, right?!" Logan huffed a small, angry breath.

Virgil stormed to his room, putting on his headphones and blasting the heaviest MCR songs he could think of at full volume. Suddenly, he was struck with this energy that wouldn't let his sit still, so he headed to the bathroom to...brush his teeth? At 5:30(pm)? Wait, where was his toothpaste? He shuffled through some stuff, his toothpaste nowhere to be seen, the only remaining one being...kids mint?! No, there was no way he was using that stuff! Where's the burn? The cold feeling when you breathe in?

Despite his hate for the stuff, Logan had pointed out earlier (before Virgil pissed him off) that he needed to brush his teeth, him not having time this morning apparently very noticeable. Putting the disgusting toothpaste on his toothbrush, he looked his mirror-self in the eyes, whispering to himself, light tears still in his eyes. "Big kids don't  _cry_ , you should know that by now." He lightly cringed at the taste in his mouth, thinking beratingly to himself. "Considering that you DID cry, you know what that  _makes you_?"

Spitting out the toothpaste, he looked up and locked eyes with his mirror-self, saying aloud, "a weak person." He put his toothbrush away and put soap on his hands, intending to wash them for some reason, "and weak people do  _not_  belong with strong people. You don't belong, you're not  _like_  them." He was too lazy for warm up the water so he just went full cold, "not that they care anyway, they never cared." He sadly laughed, that much was true... "Nothing you've ever done or said has held any value to them," he dried his hands and walked to the kitchen, thankfully no one was there, "you should just close your mouth."

With no reason to actually be in here, he wandered around, fiddling with stuff while he whispered, "'I don't care' gets dropped on the daily, because you're a great listener but never..." he sighed, "never listened to. Sure, I'm  _heard_ , but I want to be  _listened to_." He decided he was done with the kitchen and wandered back to the bathroom, walking past the Commons while doing so, Logan still laying there while not even lifting his head when Virgil walked by. This made Virgil walk faster to the bathroom.

Looking himself in the eye once again, he continued berating himself, "you should just shut your mouth for  _good_. The only time anyone ever wants you to open your mouth is when it benefits THEM." He lifted his hand to wipe his eyes, tears renewing the dried trails on his face, "and when they yell at you or say 'I don't care', just  _pretend_ that you haven't had the worst week of your life, hating yourself and everyone around you every step of the way because there are another  _thousand_  people ALL around you. Just smile and nod and listen because it's all your good for and no one cares if you do otherwise." He turned away from the mirror and left.

"You should just kill yourself now before one of them  _decides_ that they actually care."


End file.
